Exactamente 126,2 km
by tengo un perro verde
Summary: Hakone y Souhoku no están tan separadas como crees.


Desde que comencé con Yowapeda no pude resistirme a Maki-chan y su melena verde ondeando al viento, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que conociera a Toudou y mi mente se pusiera a maquinar alguna historia entre ellos.

¡Espero que os guste! :3

**Notas:** en este fic los dos ya son pareja, llevan unos pocos meses juntos.

**Notas(2):** Maki-chan tiene la costumbre de acabar sus frases con _-sho_.

**Notas(3):** siento que debo disculparme con Toudou después de haber escrito esto (?)

* * *

><p><strong>EXACTAMENTE 1262 KILÓMETROS**

Al fin era domingo, el día de la semana que simboliza toda clase de descanso, aunque Makishima recibió la mañana acompañado -bostezando mientras su acompañante nocturno le daba los "buenos días" junto a un rápido beso en la frente-, ahora tenía la gigantesca cama de su habitación sólo para él; sin embargo podía olisquear el aroma del otro impregnado en las sábanas, se arropó con ellas negándose a abrir sus ojos, incluso cuando su teléfono vibraba desde la mesita de noche, sabía que se trataría de Toudou diciéndole que ya habría llegado a Hakone, podría incluso repetir en el mensaje las muchas zalamerías que le susurraba anoche al oído con sus manos atendiendo otra cosa.

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba con aquel recuerdo, así que giró en la cama refunfuñando el nombre del otro.

Pasaron unas buenas horas hasta que Makishima despertó del todo, seguía acostado en la cama sin muchas intenciones de levantarse, estaba bastante cómodo y calentito a decir verdad, ¿por qué tenía que moverse? El sonido de su móvil fue la razón, estiró el brazo negándose a mover más partes de su cuerpo hasta que pudo alcanzarlo. Le sorprendió ver el remitente, ¿qué querría Kinjou un domingo a las -miró el reloj- 2 de la tarde? Se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo se había pasado durmiendo.

Suspiró desganado leyendo el mensaje, "entrenamiento extra", no podría negarse de ninguna forma, así que decidió sacar fuerzas -y ganas, sobre todo ganas- para salir de la cama. Por norma general decidía evitar leer los muchos mensajes que Toudou le enviaba, pero por hoy, sólo por hoy, se daría el pequeño capricho de leerlos:

_"Maki-chan, he cogido el tren de las 8:30, así que llego con tiempo de sobra a Hakone, puedes dormir tranquilo ahora, ¿vale?"_

_"¡Maki-chan, hace un calor horrible! Ten cuidado si sales a la calle, ponte una gorra o algo"_

_"Ah, Maki-chan, han cerrado la ruta para el lago Ashi, ¿sabías que había una competición de atletismo? ¡Suerte que he cogido el tren y no he ido en bici! Aunque sería una locura hacer el viaje en bici, ¿cuántos kilómetros son?"_

_"Maki-chan, te envío una foto de Fuji, ¿no es un paisaje perfecto para alguien tan hermoso como yo?"_, el archivo adjunto era una foto de Toudou con el famoso monte a su espalda, tras la ventanilla del tren.

_"Maki-chan, asegúrate de descansar y guardar reposo. ¡Nada de coger la bici y ponerte a escalar!"_

_"Maki-chan, creo que antes de ir al entrenamiento con Fukutomi-san y los otros me comeré un buen plato de chazuke"_, otra fotografía con Toudou junto a un restaurante especializado en dicha comida.

_"Maki-chan, algún día deberíamos visitar las aguas termales a los pies de Fuji, ¡y podríamos escalar la montaña los dos juntos! No puedes negarte a este plan perfecto, ¿no es así?"_

_"Maki-chan, asegúrate de comer apropiadamente hoy, debes reponer energías después de lo de anoche…, ¡ah, seguro que ahora lo estás recordando! Maki-chan, qué pervertido~"_

El timbre sonando le hizo dar un pequeño bote en la cama, alejó el teléfono no sin antes mirar la hora una vez más -¡ya eran las 3, llevaba una hora entera leyendo mensajes! ¿Cómo había hecho para tardar tanto?-, escuchó dos voces conocidas filtrándose por su ventana: "¡Makishima-san, vamos a entrenar!", esos gritos eran de Onoda y Naruko, seguramente Imaizumi también estuviera con ellos, pero en silencio.

— Ya voy, chicos, esperad un poco —dijo más para sí mismo que a los otros mientras apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo, aún debía ducharse y vestirse, cosa que no le tomaría más de 10 minutos si se daba prisa—, ¡vamos all-!

Pero antes de ponerse en pie cayó de bruces al suelo, miró hacia atrás viendo y notando el fuerte temblor en sus rodillas, si se ponía a analizar qué partes del cuerpo le dolían además de sus piernas, pues…, supuso que hoy sería totalmente imposible sentarse en el sillín de la bici.

El rubor volvió a su rostro, sabía perfectamente por qué tenía casi entumecido todo músculo bajo su cintura, maldijo en voz baja al único responsable de tan agridulce molestia, la definía como agridulce pues donde ahora sentía cierto malestar, hace unas horas no había más que placer. Una vez más relució el rojo en sus mejillas.

Con mucha calma y muy poco a poco, pareciendo un gato estirándose por las mañanas, logró incorporarse, apoyando el peso en sus manos sobre la mesita. No le hacía falta mirarse a un espejo para saber del deplorable aspecto que debía tener ahora: cabello desarreglado, marcas de besos y mordiscos decorando su piel, y en cuanto a la vestimenta, llevaba una chaqueta azul sin abrochar -sobra decir que la prenda no era suya.

A base de muchos esfuerzos llegó no sólo a caminar, sino también a salir de su habitación y encaminarse al pasillo principal, situándose frente al telefonillo. El timbre no dejaba de sonar, y así lo hacían los gritos de cierto pelirrojo alegando que "¡el abuelo ya me ha debido sacar mucha ventaja, sal de una vez!".

— Chicos… —les hablaba pulsando el botón del intercomunicador, mirando de frente la cara impasible de Imaizumi, a Naruko saltando a su lado e intuía que aquella cabecilla oscura fuera la de Onoda—, lo siento, pero no voy a poder ir hoy a entrenar, _sho_.

— ¿Estás bien, Makishima-san? —preguntó el de gafas poniéndose de puntillas, la cámara del portero automático estaba demasiado alta para él—. Tu voz suena rara, ¿estás cansado?

— Ah no, eso… —chasqueó la lengua, era absolutamente normal que su voz sonara desgastada tras todos los gritos de anoche, aunque no eran precisamente gritos lo que escapaba por su garganta a cada movimiento que Toudou hacía tras sus caderas.

— Makishima-san, te has puesto rojo —le decía Imaizumi, el único que podría verle—, ¿estás enfermo?

— ¡Sí! —eso era, ni de broma les confesaría el verdadero motivo por el que montar en bici ahora le parecía un imposible—. A decir verdad, llevo todo el día reposando en la cama, creo que incluso tengo fiebre, _sho_…

— Oh, pues es cierto que tu voz suena horrible, Makishima-san —decía Naruko—, sería mejor que descansaras por todo el día de hoy.

— Le diremos al Capitán, así que no te preocupes por esto, ah, ¿quieres que te deje unos DVDs de Love Hime? Yo me curo más rápido cuando los veo.

— No, no hace falta, Onoda, no te preocupes, _sho._

— Entonces nos vamos, llámanos si necesitas algo —los chicos se despidieron dejando a su senpai en casa.

— Así que —suspiraba poniendo rumbo al baño, ahí estaba el botiquín con los calmantes—, no puedo entrenar porque anoche lo hice por primera vez con mi novio, ¿eh? —el bote con las pastillas cayó al suelo analizando esa última frase. Se agachó recuperándolas, con un ligero temblor en sus dedos—. ¿No-novio…? Esto va peor de lo que creía, _sho…_

Tras tomárselos y darse una larga ducha que le ayudó a calmarse regresó a su habitación, ya con el cuerpo algo adormilado, cuán efectivos eran los medicamentos japoneses. Bebía un zumo energético mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, terminó la bebida escuchando su móvil vibrando de nuevo, así que se acercó a él en mitad de un bostezo, vio que era Toudou quien llamaba así que le restó importancia lanzándose en la cama, abrazando la almohada y olvidando por un momento que seguía desnudo.

_"Quizá debería ir a por algo de ropa…"_, pensó mirando hacia el armario, aún con su cara enterrada en el cojín. Le ganó la pereza, sabiendo que nadie vendría a verlo pues no necesitaba nada que lo tapara, _"de todas formas a quien quiero ver está muy lejos ahora, es imposible que vengas desde Hakone…"_, negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidar ese pensamiento tan vergonzoso que había tenido, así que intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y pensó que éste era un domingo de lo más extraño, se había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y más que dormiría ahora…, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más hasta que el calmante hiciera efecto totalmente.

Cerró sus ojos buscando el sueño, pero no podía relajarse escuchando la continua vibración del teléfono sobre el mueble, y sabía perfectamente quién era el que llamaba, razón que le irritaba de sobre manera, pues precisamente por su culpa había desperdiciado un soleado domingo, ¡era el tiempo ideal para escalar junto al equipo y pasar un buen rato juntos! Pero con medio cuerpo inutilizado para el ciclismo o cualquier actividad que implicara movimiento, pues poco podría hacer.

Se incorporó totalmente molesto, estiró el brazo hasta sujetar el teléfono, llamando al último número en la lista de "llamadas perdidas".

— ¡Maki-chan, es raro que me llam-!

— Déjame en paz, _sho._

Un solitario "bip" acabó con la llamada, Makishima suspiró apagando su teléfono y rodando por la cama, una vez de nuevo envuelto por la calidez de las sábanas -y de algún que otro recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido sobre ellas- consiguió cerrar los ojos y entregarse voluntariamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>La calma reinaba ahora en Chiba, pero lejos de allí, a más de 100 km, en las agotadoras montañas de Hakone, la calma se había ido, en su lugar habían aparecido, primero la confusión, luego la frustración y por último la ira, todo en una misma persona que ahora mismo no paraba de alegar con su teléfono, como si el aparato fuera el culpable de la situación.<p>

— Toudou-san… —le llamaba el segundo escalador del equipo—, el Capitán dice…

— ¡¿Qué hago yo ahora?! ¡Maki-chan ha apagado su móvil! ¡Me he esforzado en el entrenamiento para acabar cuanto antes y poder hablar con él, todo para nada!

— Toudou-san…

— ¡A una persona hermosa como yo no se le puede hacer algo como esto! ¡Eres cruel, Maki-chan, no te perdonaría de no ser por la hermosa expresión que me mostraste ayer…! ¡Agh, maldición, quiero hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Quiero ver otra vez esa cara, Maki-chan, muéstramela una vez más!

— Toudou-san…

— ¿Qué quieres, Manami? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

— Pero, el capitán…

— ¡Esto que tengo son problemas de gente hermosa! —exclamó señalándole—. ¡Ninguno de vosotros me comprendería jamás!

— Toudou-san, como intentaba decirte —volvía Manami a intentar comunicarse con el otro—, Fukutomi-san ha dado por finalizado esta parte del entrenamiento, así que yo…

— ¿Qué haré ahora? —se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, deslizándola poco a poco a un lado hasta sujetar uno de sus mechones, empezando a juguetear con él—, ¿habré hecho algo mal anoche? No, ¿verdad? Seguí todos los pasos: lengua, dedos, saliva y luego lubricante…, además, no la metí hasta que él me dijo que sí, ¡y lo hice despacito! ¡Me aseguré de que no le doliera en absoluto antes de moverme! ¡Y cuando acabé, lo hice fuera, a pesar de que moría de ganas por hacerlo dentro! ¡Maldición, Maki-chan, lo he hecho todo bien, ¿entonces qué fue…?!

— Toudou-san, tengo la sensación de que no deberías decir esas cosas en voz alta…

— ¡El oral! —llegó a gritar entrando en pánico—. Claro, claro, es eso…, ayer me olvidé completamente…, ¡pero no tienes por qué enfadarte tanto, Maki-chan, maldición! ¡Si tanto lo querías sólo tenías que pedirlo! ¡Siempre exagerando cualquier cosa, me he preocupado de verdad por esto!

— Toud-

— ¡Manami! —le interrumpió poniendo la mano en su hombro—. Me marcho ya mismo a Chiba, tengo algo muy importante que hacer allí, dile al capitán que hoy no regreso a la Academia, ¿de acuerdo? —dicho y hecho, se ajustó el casco y pedaleó en dirección opuesta al grupo.

— ¡Espera, Toudou-san! —Manami no tardó en seguirle hasta ponerse a su lado—. ¡Toudou-san, yo quería hacer la ruta de Fuji de noche, tienes que decirle tú a Fukutomi-san que no estaré presente en la última sesión, no quiero que me riñan por desaparecer!

— ¿Ha? Soy un hombre hermoso demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme por eso, si quieres ir, vete. ¡Tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar!

— Entonces…, ¡nos vemos mañana, Toudou-san!

— Sí, sí, intenta no perderte, anochecerá en poco rato —ésta fue su despedida, luego se alzó en la bici comenzando a trepar aquella pendiente, en muy poco rato alcanzó la cima.

Se detuvo mirando los carteles, pensando en la ruta que usaría y le echó un último vistazo a la hora en su teléfono para saber de cuánto tiempo disponía: ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, eso hacía un total de unas escasas dos horas de sol antes del anochecer; y teniendo en cuenta que la distancia entre Hakone y Chiba eran casi 130 kilómetros…, _"mejor me pongo ya en marcha"_, pensó dando el primer paso, unos pocos pedaleos le sirvieron para alcanzar la carretera secundaria, el tramo era un poco más largo pero no tenía mucho tráfico, cosa que agradecería cuando se hiciera de noche, no había traído las luces para iluminar su posición.

* * *

><p>Makishima abrió los ojos con lentitud, llevando con pereza su mirada de un lado a otro, descubriendo que estaba rodeado de una tranquilidad y calma absolutas, y que seguía en la cama siendo ya de noche. El despertador en su mesita le indicaba que ya eran pasadas las 11, soltó un muy largo bostezo probando a mover sus piernas bajo las sábanas, sonrió bastante animado al no sentir ningún tipo de molestia, la que sentía era totalmente mínima comparado a su estado por el día.<p>

Se puso en pie por el mero placer de poder hacerlo, incluso caminó de un lado a otro por su habitación mientras encendía su móvil para revisar sus mensajes: uno era de Tadokoro informándole de unas rebajas en la carne de ternera -diciéndole también que había dejado un poco en su puerta-, otro era de Kinjou explicándole lo que habían hecho en el entrenamiento -nada fuera de lo común- e incluso tenía uno por parte de Miki, donde el resto del equipo le deseaba una total recuperación, anotando que en la misma bolsa que le había dejado Tadokoro también le habían puesto varias bebidas y algo de medicina. Sonrió con aquellos mensajes, pero le confundió no tener ninguno de Toudou, conocía de sobra su insistencia, y sabía que aunque le hubiese hablado de manera un poco brusca antes, al otro no le afectaría en lo más mínimo…, o eso quería creer.

Suspiró comenzando a vestirse con aquel extraño sentido de la moda que tenía, no veía necesario usar demasiada ropa por el calor que hacía, de hecho tenía pensado usar una camiseta con unos pantalones cortos, pero vio en el suelo aquella chaqueta azul, sin ningún tipo de estampado estrafalario que no combinara con el resto de la prenda…, no pudo sino rendirse a ella y ponérsela, aunque esta vez sí abrochó su cremallera hasta la mitad de su pecho, se puso unos coloridos bóxers casi fluorescentes -muy posiblemente pudieran brillar en la oscuridad-, y con ellos se consideró lo suficientemente vestido como para dejar su habitación e ir a la puerta delantera de su casa, la cual estaba considerada un castillo para el resto de la gente.

— Pues no es tan grande, _sho…_ —murmuraba abriendo la puerta, la dejó abierta y caminó por el jardín tras calzarse con unos pequeños botines, uno violeta y el otro verde.

Ya frente a la verja metálica veía la bolsa del supermercado colgando en la manija, podía distinguir la gran bandeja de carne junto a los tés y las medicinas; volvió a sonreír recogiendo también una caja de bollos del suelo, estos supo que eran de Onoda, ¿quién en su sano juicio compraba bollos "Love Hime"? En medio de su pequeña alegría por la preocupación de sus amigos escuchó un sonido más que familiar: un pedaleo. Por lo tanto volvió a extrañarse, ¿alguien daba paseos en bici tan bien entrada la noche? Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió sin permiso su espalda, quien sea que estuviera pedaleando se acercaba lentamente a él.

Giró un poco el rostro viendo las sombras del misterioso ciclista, una lástima que la luz de las farolas no fuera suficiente como para distinguir al chico…, incluso sabiendo que con sólo pasar la verja de su casa estaría totalmente seguro, no podía hacerlo, aquella sombra se le hacía extrañamente familiar y algo se revolvió en su estómago con los primeros destellos azules y blancos que vio en su maillot. Esos colores, esas líneas y letras, era de Hakone, no había duda ahora que estaba más cerca, ¿sería posible que fuera…? Sin quererlo se le escapó una sincera sonrisa, que no fue más que una curva en sus labios -nunca se había considerado un chico demasiado expresivo.

Las fuerzas en sus dedos fallaron, dejando caer algunas de las cosas cuando la bicicleta se tambaleó hacia un lado, pero un volantazo del habilidoso ciclista fue suficiente como para evitar la caída, se había bajado y ahora caminaba junto al vehículo, empujándolo. Makishima podía escuchar su agitada respiración junto a sus pesados jadeos recuperando el aire, parecía que en cualquier momento caería desfallecido ahí mismo.

— Aah… —jadeaba con la respiración entre-cortada—, Maki-chan…, ¿qué haces…, aquí fuera…? Es tarde…, muy tarde, ¿no…?

— ¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo? —arqueó una ceja cuando el chico quedó frente a él.

— Estaba dando un paseo nocturno…, es algo que hacemos…, los hombres hermosos…, ¿sabes…? —apoyó sus brazos sobre el manillar de su bici, dejando sobre ellos su cabeza tras inclinarse un poco—. Vives malditamente lejos…, Maki-chan.

— Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras, _sho._

— ¿Y…, ésa es tu bienvenida…? —rió—. Vengo…, vengo desde…, aah, tan lejos…, Maki-chan, ¡tan lejos…!

— Sí, sí, ya me ha quedado claro —tuvo que reír sujetándole, dejando que su brazo se apoyara en sus hombros tras su cuello, siendo su apoyo para que pudiera caminar mientras que él, Makishima, tiraba de la bici—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas pedaleando? Estás temblando de arriba a abajo, _sho…_ —preguntó cerrando la puerta, dejó el vehículo apoyado en la pared y luego continuó hasta la casa con el otro sujeto a él.

— Estoy bien… —sonrió—, si me recibe un Maki-chan medio desnudo…, llevando mi ropa…, heh, haría esto todos los días…

El peliverde bufó rodando los ojos, le guió hasta el baño agradeciendo que la bañera estuviera preparada desde ayer, aunque también agradecía que sus padres estuvieran fuera esta semana, un viaje de negocios nunca había sido tan oportuno como lo fue éste. Ayudó a Toudou para quitarle la ropa -ignorando su comentario sobre lo afortunado que era al desnudar a un hombre hermoso como él- y luego volvió a ser su soporte para que entrara en la bañera sin tropezarse, rió casi en carcajadas escuchando el suspiro que soltó desde que el agua caliente le rodeó, parecía un anciano en cualquier terma. Fue a la cocina aun sonriendo, dejando la bolsa en la encimera, luego buscó bebidas y barritas energéticas por la despensa.

Regresó tomando el segundo zumo del día y le dio el resto al otro, sentándose sobre el pequeño taburete que usaba al ducharse siguiendo el estilo nipón y no el occidental; miró de reojo a Toudou, ahora comiendo las barritas una detrás de otra bebiendo mientras los zumos, tosió un par de veces continuando con su cena. Por un momento pensó que podría hacerse pasar por pariente de Tadokoro si siempre comiese con tantas ganas.

— Entonces, Maki-chan —le habló después de comer—, ¿no te alegras de verme? No todos los días tienes a alguien tan guapo como yo en tu bañera, ¿cierto? —sonrió orgulloso jugueteando con el mismo mechón de siempre—. Comprendo que verme desnudo te haya dejado sin habla, es lo normal.

— Me sorprendo al verte aquí —respondió alzándose de hombros—, pero no me alegra especialmente tenerte en mi bañera, sho.

— Maki-chan —ahora refunfuñaba mirándole—, debes decir algo como: _"siempre me alegro al verte, Jinpachi-kun, le das la alegría a mi corazón y tu belleza me deslumbra, sho"._

— Tienes las toallas en aquel armario de allá y aquí…

— ¡Maki-chan, no me ignores cuando sé que me estás escuchando!

— Y aquí te dejo algo de champú, es el que yo uso, es realmente bueno —se puso en pie dejando el bote de su champú en los estantes más cercanos a la bañera—, el gel está justo al lado.

— ¡Maki-chan!

— En cuanto a la ropa…

— ¡Maki-chan! —se incorporó de golpe con la intención de detener al otro, que ahora iba en dirección a su habitación para buscar algo que le sirviera, pero una fuerte punzada en sus piernas le hizo frenarse y casi desplomarse. Suerte que Makishima aún no había salido y pudo sujetarle.

— Jinpachi —tembló al escuchar su nombre—, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no dejar la bañera? Tu cuerpo debe estar destrozado, relájate y descansa, ¿quieres?

— Pero, ¿de qué me sirve recorrer tanta distancia si no te alegras por ello, eh? —seguía con sus refunfuños acomodándose en la bañera—. Los hombres hermosos como yo estamos muy ocupados, Maki-chan, mis fans deben echarme mucho de menos ahora.

— Ah, entonces ve con ellas si tanto las extrañas —sonrió divertido—, se alegrarán muchísimo de verte, _sho._

— ¡Maki-chan, si es una broma tuya, no tiene gracia!

— Jinpachi —incluso estando dentro de la bañera, rodeado por el agradable agua caliente, sintió sus músculos temblar escuchando otra vez su nombre en aquella voz tan calmada. Makishima se había agachado hasta poder mirarle de frente, miraba tan fijamente sus ojos que Toudou sintió más de un escalofrío recorriendo su espinazo—, no sé por qué razón, pero has recorrido más de 100 km en bicicleta simplemente para verme…, está claro que me ha gustado mucho que hayas venido, ¿no es eso suficiente?

— Eso… —giró bruscamente el rostro con el rubor lentamente concentrándose en sus mejillas—, ¡eso no es jugar limpio, Maki-chan! ¡No me creo la excusa de "no soy bueno expresándome"! ¡No eres nada justo conmigo!

— ¿Es así?

— Por supuesto que lo es, ¡ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar! —volvió a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño mientras le señalaba—. ¡Estábamos en medio de nuestra primera crisis! —el peliverde ladeó la cabeza, ahora oficialmente se había perdido en la conversación—. Tú estabas enfadado por lo de ayer, ¿cierto? Por algo que no hice, ¿no tengo razón?

— Un poco…, un poco molesto sí que estoy —contestó rascándose bajo la nariz—, por tu culpa no pude ir al entrenamiento especial de hoy. Es raro pasarse el día entero en la cama, _sho…_

— ¿Eh? No, no, no me refería a eso, venga ya, siendo la primera vez es normal que hoy te duela —apoyó el peso en sólo un brazo al borde de la bañera y se inclinó estirando lo suficiente el otro hasta poder apretar la entrepierna de Makishima—. Yo estaba hablando de "esto de aquí" —dio un ligero apretón escuchando su suspiro—, quedaste insatisfecho porque no te la chupé anoche, ¿cierto? En serio, si tanto lo que querías, no cuesta nada pedirlo, Maki-chan.

— Tú… —se sonrojó poniéndose en pie, apartando rápidamente su mano—, ¿en qué demonios has estado pensando todo el día?

— ¿Ah? En Maki-chan, ¿no es eso obvio? —rió un poco mirándole—. Ahora te has sonrojado mucho más, ¿tú también has pensado en mí?

— Tch, como si fuera a pensar sólo en ti —refunfuñó girándose—, hay ropa en mi habitación, coge la que prefieras, pero no toques nada más sin mi permiso.

— ¡Maki-chan, tú llevas mi ropa y yo llevaré la tuya! ¡Vas totalmente en serio conmigo! —le decía—. ¡Aaah, no te quites mi chaqueta, Maki-chan, no la tires! ¡Maki-chan, que te quedaba bien! ¡Maki-chaaan!

A pesar de sus muchas quejas, Makishima se deshizo de la prenda, dejándola doblada a la entrada de la casa, símbolo de _"Jinpachi, llévatela cuando te vayas"_, y en su lugar se puso una gigantesca sudadera de una extraña combinación de estampados: rombos, cuadros, rayas…, era justamente el estilo del peliverde. Y bastante curioso que Toudou llevara algo parecido al coger ropa de su armario, una camisa de tantos colores que era inútil contarlos y pantalones de raras líneas y puntos…, jamás entendería el sentido que tenía su novio para la moda, "novio", tuvo que sonreír con sólo pensarlo.

Le encontró en la cocina, preparando lo que -por el olorcillo- intuía era ternera, se acercó muy despacito a él con la intención de abrazarle por la espalda, pero su _"ni si quiera lo pienses, me quemaré con el aceite,_ _sho_" le sorprendió y le obligó a sentarse a la mesa, esperando la comida como si fuera un niño pequeño, pataleando porque su travesura no había salido bien.

— Maki-chan, se supone que nos queremos, ¿no es así? —refunfuñaba—. Tenemos que actuar de lo más empalagosos y felices cuando estamos los dos a solas.

— La ternera la ha traído Tadokorocchi y…

— ¡Maki-chan!

— Y los tés los habrán comprado entre los de primero y segundo.

— ¡No de nuevo, Maki-chan, no cambies de tema!

— No cambio de tema, sólo hablo de algo más importante ahora —dijo cogiendo el primer trozo de carne con sus palillos, con el otro mirándole sin hablar—, no soy el único con hambre, ¿o sí?

— Es raro…

— ¿Umh?

— Digo que es raro verte con el pelo atado —dijo mordisqueando la carne, debía admitir que estaba buena—, siempre lo sueles llevar suelto. Oye, ¿no te ha crecido mucho últimamente? Deberías sujetarlo con algo, ¿quieres una de mis diademas?

— No, no quiero algo tan hortera,_ sho._

_"¿En serio son horteras mis diademas y no tu ropa, Maki-chan?"_, pensó con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la cena. Tras la ternera, entre los dos terminaron con los bollitos otaku de Onoda, preguntándose qué tenían de especial si el chico los apreciaba tanto, ¿no eran simples bollos de crema con una niña dibujada en la caja?

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo en medio de un agradable silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por cualquier anécdota que Toudou contaba de su viaje hacia Chiba en bici, Makishima sonreía y asentía con la cabeza escuchándole, sonrojándose un poco cuando escuchó sobre aquella parejita a la que pilló infraganti, pedaleando sin hacer ruido, como solía hacerlo, era imposible que le hubiesen escuchado venir.

— …, y entonces: ¡BANG! —alzó sus brazos—, el chico se enfadó conmigo por haberlos interrumpido, incluso corrió detrás de mí por la pendiente durante un rato. La gente apasionada da mucho miedo, Maki-chan, ten cuidado.

El peliverde volvió a reír con su advertencia, y aun riendo sintió cómo cambiaba el ángulo de su visión, detuvo su risa cayendo en la cuenta de que Toudou le había empujado hacia la cama y se sonrojó viéndole gatear por el colchón hasta quedar sobre él.

— ¿Jin-Jinpachi…? —balbuceaba—. ¿Qué estás…?

— ¿No te he dicho ya por qué he venido hasta aquí? —contestó mostrando lo obvio llevando sus manos a la cintura del otro, levantando su sudadera hasta poder ver su ropa interior para nada discreta—. Estoy muerto ahora mismo, pero no se te irá el enfado hasta que lo haga, Maki-chan.

— No… —sus piernas temblaron al sentir sus dedos acariciando su abdomen, yendo cada vez más abajo—, Jinpachi, no…, no es necesario…, no estoy enfadado, _sho…_

— Lo haré de todas formas, estás deseándolo, ¿verdad? —sonrió de oreja a oreja llegando al borde de sus bóxers.

Makishima estuvo más rápido que sus dedos y logró apartarse girando por la cama -agradeciendo sus gigantescas dimensiones- hasta acabar a cierta distancia del otro, que le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y desconcierto, podía afirmar haber visto la desesperación tras sus ojos.

— Jinpachi, estoy bien —decía bajando su sudadera, arrodillándose frente a él—, no hace falta que hagas eso…, es vergonzoso, absolutamente vergonzoso…, además, estás cansado —suspiró—, descansa apropiadamente o mañana lo tendrás más difícil, _sho._

— Maki-chan, me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad quería hacerlo —refunfuñó girando el rostro—. No todos los días un hombre hermoso como yo se te ofrece de esta manera, ¿sabes?

— ¿Te gustaría acaso que otro hombre hermoso se me ofreciera de esa manera?

— ¡Diablos, no! ¡Eso nunca, Maki-chan! ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca es nunca!

— Oh… —sonrió—, ¿es así?

Mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa escuchando de nuevo los refunfuños del otro mientras se acomodaba en la cama, no sabía si era por los restos de los calmantes o porque Toudou estaba a su lado, pero ahora mismo podría dormirse con bastante facilidad, reprimiendo por supuesto los "curiosos" pensamientos que invadían ahora su mente. No podría negar que el ambiente de hace unos minutos tenía toda la pinta de volverse candente, y él por su parte no opondría resistencia a aquel cambio de atmósfera entre los dos, pero claro, no podía hacerlo eso a Toudou, ¿cómo forzarle a hacer esa clase de esfuerzo si sus tobillos aun temblaban?

_"Con estar a tu lado es suficiente, no te preocupes"_, rió por lo bajo ahora un poco avergonzado por su propio pensamiento, se acurrucó en las sábanas y enterró luego el rostro en la almohada, la cual era doble así que sin haberlo planeado tenía el aroma de Toudou justo frente a sus narices.

— Jinpachi —le llamó casi susurrando—, ¿no vas a dormir?

— Maki-chan, ¡de verdad que no eres nada justo haciendo eso! —le dijo acostándose a su lado—. Pero considérate afortunado, vas a pasar la noche con un homb-

— "con un hombre hermoso", lo sé, lo sé.

— Maki-chan, empiezo a avergonzarme, esto es incómodo —decía acercándose a él, abriendo sus brazos para que se arropara entre ellos, sonrió soltándole el cabello, viendo aquella melena verde adueñarse de buena parte de la cama—, pero bueno…, supongo que buenas noches.

— ¿No vas a besarme primero?

— ¡Maki-ch…! —se sonrojó por completo con el roce tan cálido que recibieron sus labios.

— Con la de besos que me diste anoche y hoy debo robarlos yo —soltó una pequeña risa sujetando su camiseta a la altura de su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en éste—, ¿no estás demasiado nervioso ahora, Jinpachi?

— Por supuesto que no…, es sólo…, sólo…, ¡emoción! Los hombres hermosos nos emocionamos con mucha frecuencia. Es lo normal.

— Si tú lo… —se sobresaltó, Toudou había sujetado su rostro con una mano hasta alzarlo—, dices…, _sho…_

— ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo de nuevo, Maki-chan?

— Esa pregunta ha roto por completo el ambiente, _sho._

— Maki-chan, respóndeme~ —canturreó acariciando su mentón—, a un hombre hermoso siempre se le responden sus preguntas.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa algo como eso? No tengo ni idea —se soltó de su agarre y ocultó su rostro en el pecho contrario, no podía dejar que viera el brillante sonrojo que había nacido en sus mejillas.

— Esa respuesta es un poco vaga, me gustaría algo más firme —suspiró—, pero me conformo con eso, que no lo hayas negado es un buen avance, ¡Maki-chan, harás que me sonroje si sigues pensando tanto en mí!

Si tan sólo Toudou supiera lo mucho que Makishima piensa en él…, entonces sabría que en estas horas se había convertido en el guardián de sus sueños, también sabría que hoy de alguna forma esperaba verle no sólo en las fotos que le había enviado, y por supuesto sabría leer la sonrisa de Makishima al verle pedaleando hacia él frente a su casa, entendería el honesto "gracias" que se había dibujado entonces en sus labios.

Pero, por el momento, le bastaba con sostenerle en sus brazos mientras dormía, pensando en que mañana al despertar sería su rostro lo primero que vería.

* * *

><p>¡Los finales tiernos dominarán el mundo!<p>

(probablemente).

Muchas gracias por leer~~ :3


End file.
